<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Continuing Education by hmweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487498">A Continuing Education</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley'>hmweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, F/F, Fade to Black, Failed Journalist Rita Skeeter, Healer Lily Evans Potter, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Minor Scat Humor, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>St Mugo's Healing program only takes the best of the best, so why is Lily being forced to room with the failed journalist Rita Skeeter? And how is it possible for someone so abhorrent to be capable of getting Lily worked up in all of the worst possible ways?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Rita Skeeter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Continuing Education</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:<br/>Banned Together Bingo - scat humor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily had been ecstatic when she’d been accepted into the Healer program. It had been her dream since she’d first gone to Madame Pomfrey over a Transfiguration mishap in her third year and she’d seen healing magic up close for the first time. It fascinated her, and she’d been frustrated to learn they’d only cover the most basic of healing spells in the Hogwarts curriculum.</p><p>The day she’d been accepted into St Mungo’s program was the happiest of her life. It was more selective than the Ministry’s Auror training program, and Lily had been excited to be among the best of the best.</p><p>Rita Skeeter was not the best of the best. Lily couldn’t figure out why the woman had been accepted to the program after a short career as a journalist that—Lily had learned through a little digging—had ended over an uncouth article about the Minister for Magic’s supposed affair.</p><p>Lily had tried to like the other woman as they’d unpacked their belongings, but it was impossible to like someone who insisted they’d been unfairly fired for speaking the truth. (Lily had looked at the pictures, and it was clear as day to everyone except Rita that the mistress in question was none other than the Minister’s wife herself during a bad hair day.)</p><p>Why someone would want to go from gossiping about public figures to Healer training Lily didn’t understand, but she was stuck in a small dormitory with Rita for the next three years, and Merlin willing, she intended to keep her mind intact.</p><p>Lily hurried into their room, hoping to freshen up before she met Justice for their study session in their common room. Rita was in her usual position when Lily entered, lounging on her bed with some parchment and a quill. Lily rolled her eyes. She had yet to ask what Rita wrote about every day, but it wasn’t hard to imagine thousands of hastily written pieces that would never be published. Sometimes Lily wondered what Rita had written about <i>her</i>.</p><p>Healing had never been even a passing interest to Rita. Journalism was her passion, even if she was abhorrently bad at it.</p><p>She put more effort into her appearance than healing spells. She was flawless even as she lounged on her bed. Her shirt rode up her stomach, revealing a strip of skin, and Lily pointedly looked away as she headed for the small bathroom attached to their bedroom. She opened the door to find it a complete mess. Growling, she turned to glare at Rita.</p><p>The hair supplies and makeup strewn about the counter and on the floor were a common sight. So was the knocked over shampoo bottle—Lily’s shampoo—that was oozing into the tub. But it being a common sight didn’t mean Lily was less infuriated when she saw it.</p><p>“Would it kill you to clean up after yourself once in a while?” she bit out, glaring at her roommate over her shoulder.</p><p>Rita lowered her parchment with one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. The gloss on her lips reflected her lamp light as she smirked.</p><p>“It only takes a simple spell to clean up, sweetie,” she purred. “Don’t get too bent out of shape over it.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Lily exclaimed, waving her hands in the air as she advanced towards Rita. “It only takes a simple spell, so why can’t you do it?”</p><p>Rita rolled her eyes. Now that Lily was standing over her and the parchment was no longer blocking her view, Lily noticed how low cut Rita’s shirt was. The blonde had done nothing to adjust it when it had twisted around her as she laid on the bed. Lily hoped that the warmth in her cheeks could be explained away by anger.</p><p>“It’s not even that bad,” Rita said with a wave of her hand. “Think of it this way: I could have shat on the floor and spread it across the walls like a kid with finger paint.”</p><p>Rita laughed at her own joke, which only pushed Lily closer to ripping her hair out.</p><p>“One of these days, I’m going to banish all your makeup, and then we’ll see how you feel about cleaning spells,” she snapped.</p><p>Rita smirked and twisted around on the bed, forcing her neckline even lower in a way that had to have been deliberate. Lily swallowed. </p><p>It was an ongoing thing. She was sure Rita got her riled up on purpose, and she’d been determined not to give in. It was infuriating how much her body reacted to so sickening of a woman.</p><p>“You could do that,” Rita said in a sing-song voice, tilting her chin up and lifting her breasts in the process. “But then I wouldn’t be as nice to look at, and that would be more of a shame for you than me.”</p><p>“You’d still be perfectly fine to look at,” Lily muttered in frustration before she realized the full implications of the words.</p><p>Rita’s smile was downright devilish and forced Lily to look away. The warmth in her cheeks had reached her chest too, and she was thankful that her shirt wasn’t as revealing as Rita’s.</p><p>It was silent for a few moments before Rita sat up. Lily turned back to her, startled at how close their faces were when Rita rose to her knees on the mattress.</p><p>“Doesn’t being honest feel good, darling?” she asked, trailing her fingers along Lily’s cheek.</p><p>Despite being flustered, Lily’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You don’t know the first thing about being honest,” she shot back.</p><p>Rita laughed and moved even closer. Lily was sure that she’d see right down the other woman’s shirt if she looked down, but she refused to. She swallowed, and Rita’s eyes found her neck.</p><p>“I’m very honest about the important parts,” Rita purred.</p><p>She leaned in and pressed her lips to Lily’s neck. Lily shuddered at the touch and reached out to steady herself, but the only solid object she could find was Rita herself, who smiled against Lily’s skin as the redhead’s hands found her waist.</p><p>“Do you want to see how honest I can be?” Rita asked, pulling away just far enough to look up at Lily from beneath long eyelashes.</p><p>Lily growled from a combination of anger and dizzying lust and pressed her lips against Rita’s, shutting her up for the moment at least.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>